


so pull me closer

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 7 [7]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9833363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Amy has just settled into her sleeping bag when her tent starts rustling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "The Walking Dead: Amy/Beth - tent" for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 7 and for Femslash February!
> 
> title from [Closer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PT2_F-1esPk) by The Chainsmokers and Halsey.

Amy has just settled into her sleeping bag when her tent starts rustling. 

It can’t be Andrea, since she's only been on watch for twenty minutes. Amy immediately sits up and starts searching for a weapon. Eventually, her fingers close around a flashlight. It's fairly light, but it should be enough to incapacitate a walker if necessary. 

The rustling stops. A few seconds later, the zipper starts to open. 

Amy doesn't think walkers have that much coordination left in their rotting fingers. Before she can ask _who’s there_ , a familiar blonde head pokes through the flap. 

“Beth, you scared the hell out of me!” Amy groans, dropping the flashlight. 

“I'm sorry,” Beth replies, climbing inside. “I thought you were asleep.” 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah. Daddy’s snoring is just keepin’ me awake. Can I stay here?” she asks quietly. Although it's too dark to tell, Amy thinks Beth might be blushing. 

Not that she's judging. Her own face is flushed, even though this is far from the first time they’ve shared a sleeping space. 

“Yeah, sure,” she replies, shuffling back to her sleeping bag. “C’mon.” 

The sleeping bag is on the larger side, but they still end up pressed together from head to toe, with one of Amy's arms draped over Beth's waist. 

“Is that better?” Amy murmurs, brushing a strand of flaxen hair away from Beth's soft face. 

“Much.”

“Good,” she says quietly, pressing a kiss to the back of Beth’s head and closing her eyes.

She’s asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
